Elite Elrios Academy
by Juewang de tiansihi
Summary: Elite Elrios Academy. Its a super exclusive school that only accepts the talented. The best of the best. They accepts any talent. From super geniuses to the super athletic and from super geeks to gang leaders. All the students were kidnapped by a mysterious force and aren't allowed to leave. There is only one way to leave... Revised: I have all my OCs! Thxs Everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**Belle: Hello pplllll :DDD**

**Rayne: What are you doing? =.=**

**Belle: New storiessssss**

**Raven: Why are you typing like that?**

**Belle: Like whattttttt? :3**

**Raven: Never mind =.=**

**Belle: OK! So this story is based off a game/manga/anime **

**Eve: Which is?**

**Belle: Secret!~ But if you do know i'll seriously love chu 5ever! ewe**

**Chung: That sounds creepy.**

**Belle: Is it? **

**Ara: Will we all be in it? :D**

**Belle: Yes but not all at once~**

**Rena: :DDDDD I wonder who will be introduced!**

**Rayne: .-.**

**Belle: Let's get started shall we~ btw the classes of the characters introduced will be at the end of the chapter **

Rayne woke up in an empty class room. She didn't know where she was or how she got there.

Before she had any time to think she heard a strange voice laughing over the intercom, "Nyeheheh. I see all you bastards have woken up. Welcome to the super elite Elrios High school! This is a school where only a special chosen few can attend. There is only one requirement, you must have one super elite skill that surpasses all others! Nyeheheheh! Now to find out more you bastards need to head to the cafeteria. Good luck!" After that it was silent.

Rayne got up and dusted of her school uniform. She started contemplating on what to do, "Oh no! What do I do! I really don't want to go, but I don't really have a choice! I don't know what to do!" She sighed, "I don't have any other options." She headed towards the door on the side of the class room. "OK Let's go!" She got out of the class room to see that there was only one way to go, forward.

She started walking until she started seeing other class rooms. She opened the doors to find nothing but desks and chairs. She sighed before continuing to walk forward. Another minute passed before she saw a figure ahead of her. She ran up to the person, "Hello! Umm...Excuse me!"

She saw the person turn around. It was a girl with long ebony hair. The girl smiled a small smile, "Finally! Another person! You know I have been looking for another person ever since I left that class room!" Rayne smiled, "Me too...oh umm...my name is Rayne." The girl frowned, "Oh where are my manners. My name is Ara. Ara Hann. Nice to meet."

They stared at each other for a second. Well Ara was staring down at Rayne. Their height difference was about a head our so. Ara cleared her throat, "Anyways let's continue to the cafeteria. I don't know about you but I'm rather curious as to why we are here." Rayne nodded, "Yes me too." They both started walking together to the cafeteria. They only knew where it was because there were signs everywhere telling them where to go. After walking for a while, they finally reached to cafeteria. It had a large grand looking door. A sign hung above it saying "You have reached to cafeteria!" The sign had a strange drawing of a half black and while bear. "Well we're here. Let's go in.", Ara said. Rayne nodded, "yea..."

Ara pushed open the door to reveal...

**Belle: Cliffy!~**

**Ara: Yay! I was the first one introduced!~**

**Belle: Yupperz!~ **

**Ara: Yama Raja**

**Belle: Oh! I need some OCs to joinnnnn!~ **

**Form: (Example, my OC)**

**Name: Rayne **

**Age: 14**

**Personality: Shy, nice, air head. She is sensitive about her height.**

**Super Skill: Good Luck**

**Appearance: Short black hair with small pig tails. (clothes aren't necessary~ they are all wearing school uniforms~)**

**Extra(accessories, tattoos, etc.): Cuff earrings. **

**Belle: Ya...so...please send me some OCs ;-; or i'll be forced to make up random people to kill.**

**Rayne: You forgot to mention the killing.**

**Belle: Oh right! Be warned your OC might be killed. A lot of people will die~ To match the game. So you were definately warned!~ So don't be pissed at me if your OC dies!~ :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Belle: Hi everyone!~ **

**Rayne: Thank you for..umm..sending us some OCs**

**Belle: I didn't think I would get a lot! (owo) So thank you everyone!~**

**Ara: I wonder who is gonna be introduced?**

**Belle: If I take a long time to post this...it's because i'm busy playing Elsword! (owo) I just got S rank on my GA and now i'm suddenly addicted to pvp!~ I'm aiming for SS next!~ :D**

**Rayne: Good Luck...you're going to need it...**

**Belle: I know QwQ soo many VC going around spamming IC and core**

**Ara: Wait till i'm released...all other characters will become extinct... .-.**

**Belle: You got that right! **

**Rayne: The story?**

**Belle: Oh right! My bad (owo)"**

Ara opened the door to reveal a large cafateria. There was a stage in the very back, the curtains were closed. Both girls looked around to see many people scattered around either in small groups or just standing all alone. Rayne looked at the people and slowly started to hide behind Ara. Ara smiled softly to Rayne, "Let's go meet so other people, Ok?" Rayne nodded, "O..ok"

So they both walked up to a girl and boy standing close to each other. They looked atleast 17 years old. Ara walked up to them, "Hello." The girl glared at them, "What do you want." Rayne hid behind Ara feeling a scared by the girl. The girl's glare soften by a fraction seeing the scared girl. The boy put his hand on the girl's shoulder and looked at them without any emotions, "Did you two need something?" Ara continued to smiled not intimidated in the slightest by the girl, "We just wanted to say hi and make new friends. My name is Ara Hann." She pulled Rayne from behind her, " and this is Rayne. It's nice to meet you two." Rayne stared up at the two people in front of her. The girl had long hair going below her waist. Her bangs almost covered one of her crimson eyes. She had a bell necklace dangling around her neck. The boy had black spiky hair and cyan blue eyes. They too were wearing the school uniform. "...My name is Angel Freeze...", The girl finally spoke. Then the boy followed after, " and I'm Ace Fire. Nice to meet you too..."

Rayne smiled softly, "Do you guys want to be our friends?" Angel and Ace looked at each other for a second before nodding. Angel smiled thinly, "Ok. We can be friends..you two don't seem that bad.." Ace nodded, "If Angel thinks so then alright..." He suddenly grinned, "Alright then it's settled."

Ara smiled, "Yes so do you two know how you got here?" They both shook their heads, "We don't remember anything. Only that we woke up in an empty classroom." Ara looked thoughtful, "The same thing happened to me. Only I don't remember anything at all before waking up, only my name. What about you Rayne?"

"I woke up in a classroom too.", She spoke thinking. Ara sighed, "Ok no clues yet. Let's go talk to other people. Again it was a pleasure to meet both of you." Angel nodded, "Yes goodbye." Ace smiled, "See you guys later!" Rayne smile, "Bye..."

Ara then pulled Rayne to a girl that was standing alone near the corner, "Hello!" The girl jumped, surprised by the sudden noise. She turned to look at the pair. She looked around 13. She had long, straight hair. It was tied in a low side pony tail. Her bangs were clipped to the side with a death scythe hair pin. Her eyes a dark blue.

She spoke softly, "H...hello..." Ara smile, "It's nice to meet you. My name is Ara Hann and this is Rayne." She blushed slightly, "My name is..Melody Suzaki..Nice to meet you too..." Ara started the questioning, "So did you know how you got here?" Melody shook her head, "No...I just woke up here..." Ara sighed, "It's the same story...Everyone just woke up here..." Ara frowned, "Ok let's go talk to other people now..." Rayne quickly said wait and turned to Melody, "Would you like to be our friend?" Melody smiled softly, "Yes that sounds nice." Rayne smiled, "Ok! We have to go now, umm...talk to you later. Bye!" She responed quietly, " bye..."

Next Ara walked to a lone man. His hair was black and very long. A part of it was dyed red. His golden eyes looked cold. Before Ara can even say anything he glared at them and said, "Go away." Ara frowned, "I didn't even say anything yet." He responed harshly, "I don't care go away." "Fine jerk...", Ara scowled and stomped away leaving Rayne behind. The man glared at Rayne. She walked away slowly, intimidated by him.

She looked around for Ara, only to find that she was gone, "umm..." She sighed and decided to go and meet people on her own. She looked around looking for someone to talk to. She decided on a girl that looked around her age. She walked up to her slowly, "umm...hello there..." The girl turned around to reveal blue eyes. Her hair was long and white, tied in a pony tail. Her bangs hung above her eyes. Her eyes narrowed, "What do you want."

Rayne stuttered, "I just wanted to say hi and wanted to know if you wanted to be friends." The girl flipped her hair revealing a pearl bracelet and matching pearl earrings, "Why would I want to be friends with someone like you. I mean look how short you are." Rayne frowned shaking slightly in irritation from the insult, "I don't know...I was just ..." The girl scoffed, "Just what?" Rayne suddenly smiled determined, "Let's start over. Hello my name is Rayne. It's nice to meet you." The girl scowled, "Didn't you hear me before! I don't want to be you friend!" Rayne smiled, "So what's your name?" The girl sighed, "God you're so annoying. If I tell you my name will you go away?" Rayne nodded, "OK! Deal." "My name...is Siren Oshawa. Now please leave me alone..." Rayne smiled, "Ok good bye! It was nice to meet you." Rayne turned around to leave and while she was walking away she heard her softly say, "Nice..to meet you too..."

Ara stomped away from the man and accidently ran into a boy. She quickly apologized, "I'm sorry! Are you ok?" He nodded and smiled, "I am now that you're here.~" Ara smiled, "Ok...then...umm...I'm Ara Hann. It's nice to meet you.." Ara studied at him, he wore a black finger-less glove on his right hand, a strange chain necklace hung around his neck. The boy smiled ruffling his messy black hair, "The pleasure is all mine. The name's Cross Light Dain, but you can call me Cross." "Ok, Can I ask you some questions?" He blinked his black eyes, "Sure, fire at will." She took a deep breath, "Alright, do you know how you got here?" He frowned, "Nope. As good as my memory is I don't remember a thing. All I know is that I woke up in a classroom." Ara groaned, "This is going nowhere. Everyone's answers are the same! Alright..well thanks...I got to go now. Again it was nice to meet you." Cross smile, "Again the pleasure is all mine! Bye now!~" Ara walked away thinking, "Am I forgeting something?" She looked around, "umm...Where did Rayne go?" Ara then decided to find her faster she would shout her name really loudly. "RAYNE!~ WHERE DID YOU GO!~"

After walking away from Siren she decided to talk to a boy that was standing alone near the back. She approached him before uttering a soft, "Hello." The boy turned around to face her. He had black hair, the tips were red. He had on gloves and he had a scar on one of his eyes. He waved a hello. "Um...would you like to be friends?..", Rayne trailed off. He nodded. "Ok...my name is Rayne. It's nice to meet you..." His mouth curved into a small smile, "My name is Bryan..." Rayne smiled, "I guess i'm not the only shy person here." She opened her mouth to say more but was interrupted by a loud voice shouting her name, "RAYNE!~" Rayne smiled awkwardly, "That's my cue I guess. Bye..." Bryan waved a goodbye.

Rayne walked towards where Ara was shouting. She waved towards her, "I'm here Ara." Ara smiled "Oh I found you! I'm sorry I left you earlier!" Rayne sweatdropped, "It's fine. Now let's go meet everyone else." "Alright! hmm...", Ara looked around. "Oh! How about those three?" A red head, a purple haired girl, and a blonde elf. Rayne nodded. "Hey! You three!" They turned to stare at Ara. "My name is Ara. I would like to ask you three a question."

They introduced themselves. "My name is Elsword." Elsword had long red hair and a patch of it was black. He had an earring and a silver necklace. "I'm Aisha!~" Aisha was a purple haired girl. Her hair was tied in two long and curly pony tails."My name is Rena.~" Rena was..a rather...busty elf with a heart warming smile. Her long blond hair was cascading behind her back and she had white hair clips holding her hair back. Rayne stood there silently before opening her mouth to introduce herself, "my...name is Rayne.." Rena smiled, "You are so cute!~ Don't you guys agree?" Ara coughed, "Ok anyways, Do you guys know how you got here?" They all shook their heads, "Nope." Ara frowned, "Nobody knows..." Rena smiled, "We'll find out soon...I think." Ara sighed discouraged, "Ya..I guess so..." Rayne smiled a little, "Don't worry Ara we definately will find out!" Ara smiled back, "Alright..now let's go meet everyone else.." Rayne smiled and nodded.

"Let's go talk to that guy.", Ara pointed to a guy. They walked up to him before Ara said, "Hello." The guy had dark blue hair. It was spiky. He had a head band with a medal part and a lightning bolt on it. He has a large dark blue tattoo on the left side of his face. Ara continued to talk, "We just wanted to say hi. We're trying to go meet everyone." He nodded, "My name is Kiyomaru...you can call me Kiyo..." Ara smiled, "My name is Ara Hann." She pushed Rayne in front of her, " and this here is Rayne." Rayne smiled awkwardly, "Hello." Ara smiled, "She is shy. So just you know..be nice." Kiyo nodded, "Alright." Rayne smiled up at Kiyo, "Would you like to be our friend?" Kiyo chuckled and ruffled her hair a little, "Alright, Let's be friends!" Ara laughed, "Alright! Now let's go meet everyone else!" Rayne nodded, "Yea!" As they were walking away Ara turned around and said, "We'll talk to you later! Bye!" Kiyo waved a goodbye.

Rayne pointed to 2 girls chatting together, "Them?" Ara smiled, "Ok." They walked to them saying a hello as they neared. The two girls stopped talking and turned to Ara. They waited for Ara and Rayne to approach before greeting them. One girl had long blonde hair with parts stucking out like "ears" and the tips dark brown. Her eyes were a bright blue and if you looked close enough you could see paw prints in them. The other girl had silver hair done in buns on the side of her hair. She had strange blue markings on her face and a giant orb on her forehead. The sivler hair nodded to them, "My name is Eve. It is a pleasure to meet you." She spoke in a flat tone. The other girl smiled, "My name is Chung." Ara looked skeptical, "Weird name for a girl..." Chung laughed, "I know." Ara smile, "Well my name is Ara." Rayne nodded, "I'm Rayne." Ara grinned and opened her mouth to say something only to be rudely interruped by Eve, "I'm sorry but can you two leave. This conversation between me and Chung is private." Ara nodded, "Alright I understand. I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation. Now c'mon Rayne!" She pulled Rayne along to find other people.

"Three more people to meet!" , Ara stated. Let's got to her. Ara pointed to a girl about 3 feet away from them. She started pulling Rayne toward the girl. "Hello miss." , Ara waved. The girl turned, she had long red hair tied in two pony tails. Her bright green eyes brighten as she saw them, "Oh hello!..." She trailed off. Rayne frowned, "Umm...are you ok miss?" The girl nodded, "Oh yes! I'm sorry I was just thinking...anyways my name is Sazuka Arema." Ara grinned, "I'm Ara and this is Rayne!~" Rayne smiled, "Nice to meet you." She looked closer to see demon wings behind her and black heart shaped earrings. Ara nodded, "We are going around and meeting everyone." "Would you like to be our friend?", Rayne asked looking hopeful. Sazuka smiled, "Of course! I really would like a friend. I don't know anyone here after all..." Ara smiled, "Great we would love to chat more, but we have to go meet some other people. It was nice meeting you." Suzaka smiled back, "Likewise, goodbye." Rayne waved as they walked away, "Talk to you later."

Ara cheered, "Him next! Now let's move!" They walked towards a guy medium length white hair. Ara walked next, "Hello there!" The guy turned around to face the pair, he had a wolf tail and a pair of ears. He had one blue and red eye that blinked curiously at them, "Hello." Rayne smiled slightly, "umm...My name is Rayne..." Ara jumped in, "And i'm Ara! We just wanted to know if you wanted to be friends!" The boy nodded eagerly, "Sure! My name is Hikaru!" They all smiled each other. Awkward silence followed. "err...It was nice meeting you Hikaru but we have to go. We have one more person to meet!" Hikaru smiled, "Ok! Thanks for talking to me! Nobody here really looks like they want to be bothered. It's nice to have some friends now." "Ok. Goodbye Hikaru. We will talk to you soon. ", Rayne smiled before turning away to walk toward the last person.

The last person was a girl. Her hair was pink and poofy , flowing all the way down her back. Her red eyes blinked at the two approaching her. She was wearing clown earring and was holding a clown purse with something sticking out of it. Rayne smiled, "Hello there." The girl looked at them like they grew an extra head, "What do you two want." She put emphasis on the you. She placed her hand on her hip sassily. Ara frowned, "We just wanted to say hi and be friends." The girl smirked, "No thanks." Ara forwned, "Why not!" The girl stated fiercely, "I don't want to be friends with losers like you. Now go away." Rayne frowned, "Can we atleast know your name?" She sighed, "Whatever. My name is Kenma Coco." Ara smiled, "Ok. Then that's all. If you don't want to be our friend we'll leave you alone." Rayne nodded, "Yes good..."

Rayne was interrupted by a loud familiar laugh, "Nyeheheheheh looks like all you bastards are here."

**Belle: End!~**

**Rayne: Nothing good happened.**

**Belle: It was a chapter to introduce all the characters! **

**Rayne: Makes sense =w=**

**Belle: Oh that reminds me! **

**Raven: Veteran Commander**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword**

**Aisha: Dimensional Witch**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Chung: Iron Paladin**

**Belle: I...hope I did good. I'm sorry if I portrayed your OC wrong. If you have a problem just tell meh! I'll try to fix it! QwQ**

**Rayne: I thought it was fine.**

**Belle: Oh yea! Also if you want romance between the characters I can establish that!~ Just tell me what character you want! It could be anyone oc x oc , oc x character , character x character.**

**Rayne: Yush! Romance! The best part of every story!**

**Belle: Really? I think it's the action and deaths~**

**Rayne: .-.**

**Belle: x3 Alright! **

**Rayne: Am I allowed to vote on couples?**

**Belle: Nope!~ That reminds me...you might be forever alone!~ :3**

**Rayne: What! No fair. ;-; **

**Belle: x3 Anyways~ Please tell me what you think! It's my first OC story! I want some advice to improve. I don't want to disapoint anyone!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Belle: Back!~ :DDD**

**Rayne: That was quicker than usual...**

**Belle: Yupperz!~ It's really fun writing about so many characters! =w=**

**Rayne: Is it? I thought you wouldn't be able to handle it .-.**

**Belle: You underestimate me :3**

**Rayne: Sometimes I do =.=**

**Belle: Exactly =w=**

**Rayne: Gonna start the story before people start raging?**

**Belle: It wasn't even that long ;-;**

**Rayne: Still .-.**

**Belle: Alright fine.**

The sound was coming from the stage at the front. Everyone turned to it to reveal that the curtains were drawn up. The speaker was a...teddy bear? It was half back and half white. It was smiling, the black part had the eye sewn closed and the smile was stretched. The white side looked more normal with a small beady black eye and a regular smile.

Elsword shouted out, "What the hell? Why is there a teddy bear here?" The bear laughed, "Nyeheheheh! I am known as Monobear but you bastards can call me your headmaster." Siren scoffed, "You head master? Yea right!"

The bear spoke with a more chilling tone, "You bastards should really keep your mouths shut and let your gracious head master speak..." After that nobody spoke. "Nyeheheheh good. Now I can start orientation...Welcome to Elite Elrios Academy! An exclusive academy that aims to gather and cultivate students of "super high school level" talents in every field. Whether it is normal skills or "special" skills. If you graduate it is said that you'll be guaranteed success in life! The school's goal is to raise to "hope" of the nation that will carry the county's future on their shoulders. Some call this school the "Academy of Hope". Unfortunately not a lot of students graduate...Nyeheheheh...Ok let's start with our student profiles!~"

"First up is Cross Light Dain." A picture of Cross was shown on a large board. "Age 15. His skill is his super memory! He can remember anything he has seen!" The picture switched to one of Melody.

"Next is Melody Suzaki!, Age 13 . Her skill is being able to walk into the shadows!~ " The photo kept switching to a new student.

"Ok miss Rayne lydril, Age 14. Her skill is "good luck". She was picked in a lottery for students to attend this academy earning her the title of "good luck".

The picture once again switched, "Next is Chung Seiker, Age 15. Super skilled hacking!"

"Angel Freeze, Age 17. Her special skill is mind reading!"

"Ace Fire, Age 17. He has super hearing."

"Ara Hann, Age 17. A super skilled detective!"

"hmm...Mister Hikaru, Age 18. Super skill "Extinction"."

"Miss Sazuka Arema, Age 17. Special skill "Furious Flame"."

"Kiyomaru, Age 19. hmm..He has lightning powers."

"Siren Oshawa, Age 15. She is a brain wave genius."

"Eve, Age...unknown. She has skills over electronics."

"Bryan, Age 15. He is super skilled in hand-to-hand combat!"

"Elsword , Age 16. His skill lies in swordfighting!"

"Kenma Coco, Age 14. Her super skill is "Circus Fury"."

"Aisha, Age 17. She is a popular idol."

"Miss Rena, Age...unknown. Her skill is archery."

"Raven, Age 18. A scary gang leader!"

"Nyeheheh...That concludes our profile viewing. Any questions so far?", Monobear questioned.

Ara raised her hand, "What did you mean earlier by not many students graduate?"

Monobear laughed, "Nyeheheh..as expected of the super detective asking that question. There is only one way to graduate from this school..." Monobear's voice suddenly gained a chilling edge, "It's to kill another student and get away with it."

Melody's face paled, "K...kill...someone?" Everyone started to freak out. All their voices started to blend in with all the chaos. "What do you mean kill someone!" , "The only way to graduate?!" , "Why...?".

Monobear laughed again, "Yes. You bastards need to kill someone and get away with it! After the discover of a dead body, we will conduct a "Class Trial". After investigating and gathering clues all the students will vote who the murderer is. Be warned...if you bastards vote wrong then the killer will graduate and all the rest of you will die. If you vote right only the killer dies and the rest of you will live!" Once again chaos broke out between everyone.

Monobear spoke above all the noise, "You must be awake at 9 am and be in bed by 10 pm. Hmm...am I missing anything? Oh..and if you are wondering about your everyday lifestyle..don't worry!~ If you don't graduate you'll live together here for the rest of your lives! Anything else? Nope...Alright orientation is over! You bastards will find your electronic student ID in your uniform's pocket. It has your room number on it. Dismissed~ Now you bastards are free to do whatever you want until 10! Be sure not to miss bed time. If we catch you there will be consequences! Goodbye!~" The curtains closed and everything got silent.

Rayne shook her head, "Wh...why is this happening to us?" Ara wrapped her arms around Rayne, "Don't worry...we will find a way out of this..." Ara went to the front of the room and spoke in a loud voice, "Everyone! We can't just do what they want! First things first, No killing! That is exactly what they want us to do! We have to find a way to escape without killing anyone!"

Cross smiled, "Ara is right! We shouldn't kill anyone! It isn't right!" Aisha frowned and stomped her foot, "What about the part of not being able to leave without killing someone!"

Ara sighed, "We'll have to figure that out later...but for now let's all go to our rooms...today was exausting..." Everyone nodded in agreement. They all started to exit the cafeteria and head to their own rooms.

Almost everyone went to sleep right away as soon as their head hit their pillows. Only Rayne stayed up thinking about what has happened, too afraid to sleep. "What will happen to us...I..I don't know what to...no I...I can't think like that!...I..can't give up...", Her thoughts trailed off. She continued to lie on her bed and stare at the ceiling for the duration of the night.

A guy chuckled behind a screen watching all the students sleeping, "Hahahahahahaha! Despair is simply the best emotion!" He smirked looking at one person in particular, "I wonder how long it will take for her to sink into total despair..and for all of her hope to be crushed completely..."

**Belle: =w="**

**Rayne: Ah...what a short chapter**

**Belle: I know...I'm sorry... ;-; This chapter was to explain a little about the school and it's "rules"**

**Rayne: Ok...**

**Belle: I also had an idea...first person to either review or pm me the game this is based off of will have a guarunteed that their OC(s) won't die! Right now I'm choosing random OCs to kill. I have a hint. A major character in the game is Monobear!~ ...That should give it away... :3**

**Rayne: Ok...**

**Belle: Yes.**

**Rayne: Ah! Who was that mysterious person at the end? **

**Belle: Secret!~ Until very later on! :3**

**Rayne: Aww...**

**Belle: Right! So far the suggested couples are :**

**Angel x Ace**

**Raven x Eve**

**Ara x Elsword**

**Siren x Kiyo or Rena x Kiyo**

**Kenma x Bryan**

**Belle: Err...any other couples in mind? **

**Rayne: .-. Me?**

**Belle: I have a plan for you already!~**

**Rayne: Which is?**

**Belle: Hint! It'll be one-sided for the duration of the story! **

**Rayne: Great... ;-;**

**Belle: Alrightly! I think i'm done here! Please tell me what you think! And if you have suggestions please tell me! I'm happy to take any! :DDDDD**

**Rayne: Bye everyone... **


End file.
